Poor Little Rich Girl
by ParisAmy
Summary: Sarah Shepard was just a poor little rich girl, as she tossed her head to the side her hair flew out of her face and she caught Sawyer’s eye. He smiled. So did she. That’s when he knew. He had her.
1. Poor Little Rich Girl

Poor Little Rich Girl

The sunlight shone through the crystal clear window, the low chatter echoed through the stylish bar as women strolled in and out most of the day. There job was to have no job, their day's was filled with shopping and parties, their children was looked after by nanny's. There life was one big party that no-one could crash. But beyond the fixed smile and expensive designer clothes, lied something that wasn't easily fixed by a new pair of shoes or a week at Palm Springs. Things went deeper than that, and from looking at these perfect women that appear to have everything, lies a great unhappiness. A hole that cannot be filled.

Sawyer watched her closely, she always came in around noon. Had a drink, something to eat, stared into her empty glass, looked at her glistening diamond ring that reflected little dots on the wall because of the spotlight that she sat under. She appeared to be lost in deep thought then without warming she quickly rose from her seat and left.

He'd known about her for a while, read her file, drove past her house but after watching her for a week, observing her moves, her body language, he decided to make his move. He waited for the chiming on the bar's clock to ring and sure enough she came through the huge glass doors, dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt, he listened to the clicking of her heels on the wooden floor as she got closer, her long blonde hair falling across her face hid the beauty that lie beneath. As she tossed her head to the side her hair flew out of her face and she caught Sawyer's eye. He smiled. So did she. That's when he knew. He had her.

He watched her walk to the bar, order her drink. "Chardonnay" He said to himself, he watched her lips, then smiled. He was right. "Grilled steak salad" He continued to read her, almost like she was a book he had read over and over. Again he laughed when she moved her lips and those words came out. She walked over to her usual position, in the far corner underneath the soft spotlight that showed off her ring. She always wore a sad, lonely expression, he never remembered seeing her smile, seeing her laugh. After her meal, she looked into the glass, as she always did. Sawyer pushed himself back into the brown leather seat, she always looked like she was trying to find something as she looked in the rounded glass that had lipstick marks around the top. Suddenly the bar tender came over, collected her plate and glass and walked away, now she began staring at the ring, like she was looking back in a crystal ball at the times her and her husband used to share together but didn't no more. After what seemed like forever, Sawyer knew that any second she would jump up without warning and leave. Sure enough she did, but unlike the other times Sawyer did as well. Walking in the same direction, she didn't see him, there paths going in the same direction, the clicking of her heels, the pounding of Sawyers feet hitting the floor, their bodies collided with each others as Sawyer walked into her on purpose, her hands gripped his shoulders and she dropped her bag that hit the ground with a thud. Quickly removing her hands she bent down to grab the bag handle. So did Sawyer. There hands met as the both went for the white strap. She looked up, a slight shade of pink came across her face. "Sorry" Sawyer drawled slowly, making her laugh a little. Sawyer looked at her beautiful smile, that lit up her eyes. She should smile more often, but he knew why she didn't.

"No I'm sorry…I-I wasn't looking were I was going…it was totally my fault" She rose quickly leaving Sawyer to pick up the bag.

"I think this is yours" He relied, handing her the bag.

"…Yes…Thank you…I'm sorry"

"Don't be… if I had to bump into anyone it would defiantly be you…Sawyer by the way" Sawyer held out his hand which was accepted with another laugh from the women.

"Sarah"

**----------------**

**Just a short opening, so please review and let me know what you think it only takes a few seconds and it would make me happy lol :)**


	2. Playing Games

Playing Games

"Can I get you a drink?…say sorry"

"Sorry I cant…maybe another time?…anyway it was my fault" She turned and smiled, leaving him stood alone.

"I'll hold you to that"

-----------------

A few days later and she was in again. She didn't notice him. He noticed her. He watched her walk to the bar. Same drink. Same meal. She sits down. Same seat. Then unexpectedly a man walks over, kisses her on the cheek. She smiles. He says something, Sawyer cant hear as he leans forward, suddenly flustered, agitated by what's happening. She laughs. The ring glistens in the light. He walks to the bar. Orders a drink. A meal. Sits back down.

There lunch arrives and Sawyer senses the atmosphere has gotten more tense and uneasy as they continue to eat in each others company. Her smile she wore has disappeared. So has his. They began to speak and a flicker of misery passes across her face. The man, her husband, turns his head away from her. Then back again, talking calmly, his emotion is never shown, Sawyer cant tell whether the man is angry, sad or happy. She leans forward, her teeth clenched together, as she says something to him, he pulls back, lowering his drink that he holds in his hand and gets up to leave. She doesn't call after him, just watches him walk away, sitting back in her chair, she picks up her drink and takes a slow sip. Sawyer thinks he can see a tear falling down her cheek but isn't sure. Slowly his gets up and approaches her.

"Well fancy seeing you here…how about that drink?" Sawyer asks, a grin spread across his face, she looks at him unable to smile at his presence. Sawyer cant read her, not like before.

"Ok" Sarah replied, a slight laugh escaping her lips, as she noticed the man hadn't forgot about the drink.

When Sawyer came back with the drinks, she noticed him looking at her ring, she turned to him. "My husband fixes people…he fixed me…but now I think about it…maybe…maybe I wasn't broken. Sarah stared into space, her eyes never once faltering, then unexpectedly she turned to face Sawyer. "I-I'm sorry…I don't….I don't why I said that"

"S'ok…" Sawyer's voice trailed off, as he reeled her in further with his 'I'm caring' act, pretending to listen and feel sorry for her, telling her how her husband doesn't know what he's got, how beautiful she is, when all he's doing is lying. Yes she may be beautiful and maybe deep inside he does feel the slightest bit sorry for her, but when his words fall of his lips there already poisoned with greed because all he wants is the money. Her money. Her husbands. He's always been good at taking what isn't his and now he'll do it again.

-----------

A few drinks later and Sarah's laugh a little bit louder, Sawyer decided it might be best if they left, Sarah agreed, almost pulling him from his seat as she stumbled out. The evening sun was setting as Sawyer realised just how long they'd sat there. She began to fiddle in her bag, eventually she pulled out a set of keys.

--------------

The next morning, she's laid in his arms, her blonde hair across his chest, her hand on his shoulder. She slowly wakes, her head tossing from side to side as she wakes up, she turns to see who she's laid next to. Him. The bar. It all comes back to her yet surprisingly she doesn't feel guilty, she feels power. The man next to her is not her husband, he's not her lover, she feels no love for him, all he is, is her next move on the board. She wants Jack to find out what she's done. She's desperate for his attention, for him to notice she's there, with him, in the same room. She wants him to come home at a reasonable time, she wants there relationship to be how it used to be, romantic meals, early nights, late mornings. She didn't just marry him, she married a whole hospital as-well.

She pulled herself out of bed, desperately trying not to wake the man next to her. Pulling on her clothes, she picked up her shoes and crept towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sawyer drawled, rolling over to face her.

"…home" She replied simply shutting the door behind her. Sawyer jumped out of bed, flung on his clothes and raced after her. Her car was already pulling out of the motel as he was left standing speechless.

-------------------

"Jack…" She called through the empty house, she knew he wasn't there but still felt a compelling need to call his name. "You home?" Nobody answered. She walked further into the house, hoping he wanted her to find him, hoping he was angry about her not returning home, she wanted him to yell at her, finally notice that his wife isn't happy. Suddenly the door slammed and she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Hey" Jacks voice echoed in her ears as she turned and stared at him blankly.

"Hey" She mimicked him, hoping, praying to get caught, but as she looked closely at him, she realised he hadn't been home.

"Sorry…y'know about last night…I had an RTA and she was really bad…I couldn't leave" Jack carried on talking, Sarah didn't listen, she already knew what was going to come out of his mouth, she knew he'd apologise, say he couldn't leave, when he could, all he had to do was take of the white coat and walk out. Then he would no longer be Dr Jack Shepherd just Jack Shepherd, the man she loved, the man she married. She opened the front door and walked out, walked back to Sawyer, the man that noticed her. That's when Sarah began to realise that she would carry of blatantly using Sawyer until Jack noticed, and she knew it would only be a matter of time, Jack wasn't stupid. Sooner or later he would figure it out. Now it was only a matter of time.

**----------------**

**Please review and let me know what you think it only takes a few seconds and it would make me happy lol :)**


	3. All Over Again

All Over Again

A few weeks later and Jack still hasn't noticed. Sarah began to wonder when he was? She also began to feel for Sawyer, she'd told him things she had never told anyone, he'd shared his private thoughts with her too, and now she needed to end the foolish game she was playing. It wasn't fair on anyone, certainly not Sawyer. It was like hide and seek, but with herself as Jack refused to seek, Sarah hid with Sawyer in her private world waiting for Jack to find her, but he never did. Finally after admitting defeat she would crawl out of her world and come back to reality, but now she refused to hide any longer, she's already hid long enough.

--------------

Sawyer looked at them money in the bag, smiling at himself, almost proudly. Another pretty lady, who's husband just wasn't around. He filled the gap, the empty void, listened to her in times of need, shared fake thoughts with her, told her things she wanted to her and it all paid off. He got to the money. He took one look back at the motel, Sarah's bag throw across a chair, her clothes sprawled around the room, he opened the door widely and walked out, leaving her to clean up the mess he'd made, just like his mother was left to do.

----------------

The front door opened and Jack walked in quietly, Sarah looked up, she couldn't play this game no more, he would never work out the stupid, self-centred games she was playing.

"Hey…Who was over?"

"My mom." Sarah looked up and saw Jack rolling his sleeves up, ready to help her with the washing up. "You don't have to do that."

"It's therapeutic…cheaper than a shrink" Jack laughed a little and put his hands in the warm, soap filled water.

"Jack…Jack, I'm leaving you" Sarah looked up at him, slowly pulling her hands out of the water. Jack did the same, wiping them on a nearby towel.

"What?"

"That's why my mother was here. She was helping me pack…I've been seeing someone…someone else…I can't stay" She began to walk faster, her head down as she grabbed her bags that was in a cupboard.

"Sarah?" Jack walked after her, trying to figure out what was happening.

"You, you will always need something to fix….Jack…I'm no longer broken…Goodbye" Sarah had a few tears in her eyes, she was leaving the man that had given her back her life and she was so grateful for that but he needed to fix people, he always would, and her scars had healed.

-------------

Pulling into the motel were she had spent many nights, feeling loved. She contemplated her feelings for Sawyer. At first she saw him as a way to get back at Jack but now she thought she loved him. She could just pour her feelings out and he would listen, taking in every bit, then kissing her pain away.

"Sawyer?" She called into the empty room, looked around, his bag wasn't there, his jacket that was often throw across the chair had gone too. She walked over to the wardrobe, panic crossing her face, she lifted the spare blanks up on the top shelf and noticed that the brown bag which held her and Jacks money had gone.

Pulling apart the wardrobe, the draws, the blankets on the bed. She began to think how much she knew about Sawyer, and realised it was very little. He'd played her, just like she'd played him, she was to wrapped up in being noticed by her husband that she didn't even see him coming. It was a blind mans bluff, only she was the blind man while Sawyer watched her fall, she only took the blindfold off when she was with Jack then subconsciously put it back on with Sawyer, and the irony is, she thought she was playing everyone, she thought she was in control, when she wasn't.

-------------------

Jack walked into the filled bar, it was mainly a mans bar, except the odd few women coming in and out. Mainly watching what there husbands were getting up to. The men in here was all the same, newly divorced, there wife had been cheating, they had been cheating. The one thing that connected them, was that they were all rich.

The pretty brunette sat back in the chair, her light blonde highlights more noticeable now the sun shone through the window she was sat in front of. She saw him come in sober and leave drunk. She watched him stare into the empty glass when he had drank it all, then order another, stare into the glass, order another, the circle was ongoing and now the routine was predictable. He'd done the same for the last two weeks, she knew him too well. She knew why he drunk, why he stared into that empty glass, why he ordered drink after drink, why he always looked so depressed. She glanced over at him. He looked at her. She smiled. So did he. That's when she knew. She had him.

**----------------**

**Sorry for the short end chap, but thanks for reading and reviewing so please review this final chap and make me extra happy LOL **

**If you havent have a look at my new fic The Parent Trap :)**


End file.
